


Passion

by untouchablerave



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: AU: After Amy's choice, the group are back in the TARDIS, but Amy still has her bump.





	

Amy looked through the window of the TARDIS, the stars, planets and asteroids rushed passed her. She could feel her pupils, darting from once side of the window to the other, in the reflection of the window. This was a moment she had to take in; she never knew when she would experience it again.

Her stomach panged and she reached down, clutching her swollen belly in pain. 

"Doctor, why am I still pregnant?" she asked, turning back towards the control room.

The Doctor looked up, his eyes full of concern. “I’ll change you back soon I promise,” He muttered, fiddling with the TARDIS control board. "Just after I figure out how."

“Why? Pregnant ladies freak you out?” Amy asked, smiling cheekily as she rubbed the pain away, even though she knew the pregnancy wasn't real. Hell, the pain was real. No baby, all the symptoms. A baby couldn’t just be conjured up from no-where without the appropriate ritual… And Amy definitely hadn’t performed that… ritual any time recent. 

“No…” The Doctor looked uncomfortable. “It’s just, well, you seem like you’re in pain,”

“Only a bit, it kind of balances out with the warm butterflies I also get,” Amy said, as looked down at her stomach and admired herself side on in a reflection. She was huge. “How many months do you think I am?” she asked.

The Doctor strode over to her. “How many you should be?” He corrected her, bringing a measuring tape-like-object from his pocket and wrapping it around her, “Remember, there’s no baby in there, just the -,”

“Symptoms, yeah I know,” Amy snapped. The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes warm and soft. “Sorry,” she shrugged.

“Amy… Are you – are you broody?” He asked, a slight smile appearing from the corner of his mouth. "Should I tell Rory?" 

“No -,” Amy snapped again, “I mean, no… I’m not,” she walked away and folded her arms over the space that was left between her breasts and her protruding stomach.

“I think you are,” The Doctor provoked, putting the contraption back in his pocket.

“No, I’m not,” Amy told him plainly. “How can I be, there is no baby inside me,” she said, like it like she was saying it for the first time. Like she was confirming it in her mind that it was actually true. Her eyes began to well and she turned away from him, collecting herself.

“8 and a half,” The Doctor spoke softly.

Amy shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. “What?”

“8 and a half,” The Doctor repeated.

“8 and a half what?”

The Doctor walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, “You would be 8 and a half months pregnant, Amy.” He let her name linger on his lips, just for a moment.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she whispered.

“Like what?” The Doctor asked, bemused and confused.

“Well surely you’ve… y’know,” Amy nodded at him.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, Amy,” The Doctor smiled.

“Well, you must’ve done… it so therefore had… one,” Amy uncomfortably gestured. “Sorry, maybe I need to be a bit blunter, I just didn’t want to scare you,”

“Right…” The Doctor’s eyebrows wrinkled.

“You must’ve had sex and some point and from that you may possibly have had a child,” Amy explained.

“I won’t dignify that question with an answer,” The Doctor replied loudly, Amy was taken aback.

“What if I told you it was yours, Doctor?” Amy asked after a pause.

“But it’s not, we haven’t done… y’know,” The Doctor’s eyes fleeted from Amy to the floor awkwardly.

“Obviously, stupid, I was trying to provoke you."

“Why would you do that?” The Doctor asked. “It’s not very nice is it?”

“See I just scared you, didn’t I?” Amy smiled slyly.

“Yes,” The Doctor muttered. “Yes you did,”

“Good,” Amy snapped harshly. “I’m glad I’m not alone…”

The Doctor and Amy smiled at each other and at their banter.

The Doctor walked over to her, his eyes sultry. He stopped, his soft breath tickling her lips as he pressed his own lips to hers, sliding in his tongue, his hand pressed firmly again her stomach. Amy kissed back, her hand wound around his neck, her eyes snapped open as he pressed harder on her stomach. She squirmed into his lips as his hand squashed down her stomach until it was flat again. The Doctor let go and pulled away from their stance, their moment when Amy felt as though they were one.

Amy looked down at herself, her stomach restored to what it was. She clasped it with both hands.

“You miss it don’t you?” The Doctor asked with much certainty.

“Yes,” Amy replied honestly. "How did you do that?"

"Passion to create it, passion to recede it," he replied, turning away.

"Hey," Amy said, catching him by the elbow. "Don't tell Rory."

"I wouldn't dream of it," The Doctor said, exhaling a sigh as he walked back up to the control board.


End file.
